In general, a compressor is a mechanical device that receives driving force from a driving force generator such as an electric motor and a turbine to compress the air, refrigerant, or various operation gases and to increase pressure and is widely used for electric home appliances such as a refrigerator and an air conditioner or all over the industry.
The compressor is divided into a reciprocating compressor that forms a compression space into which an operation gas is suctioned and from which an operation gas is discharged between a piston and a cylinder so that the piston linearly reciprocates to compress the refrigerant, a rotary compressor that forms the compression space into which the operation gas is suctioned and from which the operation gas is discharged between an eccentrically rotating roller and a cylinder so that the roller eccentrically rotates along the internal wall of the cylinder to compress the refrigerant, and a scroll compressor that forms a compression space into which the operation gas is suctioned and from which the operation gas is discharged between an orbiting scroll and a fixed scroll so that the orbiting scroll rotates in accordance with a fixed scroll to compress the refrigerant.
Recently, in the reciprocating compressor, an inverter linear compressor having a simple structure in which a piston is directly connected to a reciprocating motor that linearly reciprocates to improve compression efficiency without mechanical loss caused by motion conversion and having a free piston structure in which a connecting rod that restricts the motion of the piston does not exist unlike in the reciprocating compressor are being developed.